


Heartache On the Dance Floor

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/M, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Sara takes a break in the Vortex and Jaal enjoys the view.For aggravatedbarnacle as a part of my Tumblr fic giveaway.





	Heartache On the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> The fic has the song Heartache on the Dance Floor by Jon Pardi in it. All rights belong to him for that music.
> 
> https://youtu.be/Cg4Eui4sGlk

The Vortex was packed with people, wall to wall. The Pathfinder wondered what was the occasion when someone mentioned Dutch experimenting with new drinks. Sara wound her way through the writhing bodies to the bar and grinned as she caught Dutch’s sullen expression. No doubt the cranky chemist was not happy with the crowd in the bar. Anan giggled as he poured the drinks for the other patrons at the bar. Sara nodded to Anan as she leaned against the bar to wait her turn. Jaal was delayed on the ship as he’d received an urgent message from Havarl before they landed. He’d assured Sara it wasn’t anything dire as he shooed her off the Tempest. Sara huffed as she remembered being brushed off but she knew Jaal must have his reasons.

The bass throbbed in her chest as the music shifted from a techno beat to some sultry melody that made the blood swim with dark promise. Sara watched the couples on the dance floor and felt her face heat up at how close they were dancing. Their arms and hands were far from idle on that floor. An image of dancing with Jaal like that popped up in her mind, completing the flush on her face. She quickly turned back to the bar, looking straight into the amused eyes of the asari bartender. The knowing grin on her lips told Sara she’d guessed the direction of her thoughts. An embarrassed groan escaped her as Anan laughed and set the drink in front of her. The drink was a vibrant red peach color and the sweet smell tingled as it hit her nose. The underlying bitterness of the alcohol warned Sara this was a heavy-handed drink. She took a tentative sip and it delivered a kick. Citrus mixed with mint and the barest hint of cinnamon, with a dash of strawberry aftertaste. The mixture should have been awful but the drink was deliciously potent. The alcohol blazed a warm trail down Sara’s body. The heat unfurled in her abdomen as a giddiness bubbled in Sara’s chest. She finished the cocktail and set the empty glass down with a soft chink against the bar counter.

“What was that drink called?” Sara looked over at Anan who flashed her a cheeky grin.

“Suck, Bang, and Blow.” Heat suffused Sara’s face at the name of the drink, but a heavy heat coiled in her belly at the images it evoked. The drink hadn’t been enough to make her drunk but pleasantly buzzed, she’d have to ask Anan what was in that drink later. The music changed yet again and this time, Sara found herself drawn out onto the dance floor. Her body was moving to the beat, hips swaying as the music washed over her.

_Yeah, I was just hanging out_  
_Some little west coast town_  
_Found a bar out by the sand, so I made my way in_  
_First thing that caught my eye, like nothing I'd ever seen_  
_Sunburned auburn air the California dream_  
_Yeah, she was shaking them hips_  
_To some old Motown song_  
_I couldn't say anything so I sang along_

It was a definite change from the normal techno pop music the Vortex normally played, but it was something Sara enjoyed. This music drew her out of her normal shell. Her limbs itched to move as the lyrics settled in her blood. The Blast-o tank twisted, the cloth dragged across her skin as she danced. Her mind imagined Jaal was with her, and that it was his hands rubbing against her body instead of the shirt. Her sun-kissed red hair swung around her neck, some strands sticking to her face. The air in the Vortex was heated with the packed bodies, but it only added to the intoxicating feeling in Sara’s chest. She hoped Jaal was done with his email when she got back to the Tempest, there were _plans_ in store for him.

_She was a heartache on the dance floor_  
_Yeah, she's moving through my mind_  
_I gotta know her name and I gotta see her again_  
_She's got me wondering, yeah, I'm just wondering_  
_Where she at, where she at, where she at tonight?_  
_Where she at, where she at, where she at tonight?_

A prickle at the back of her neck snapped Sara’s attention to the edge of the dance floor. She saw Jaal standing there, the look on his face unreadable in the dim lighting of the club. A shudder went down her back and caused her nipples to harden under his heated stare. Green eyes locked with blue ones, his pupils blown wide with lust. A slow, sensual smile played on her lips as she lifted her red hair off the back of her neck, scooping it on top of her head. She swiveled her hips as the music continued, adding a bit more exaggeration to her movements. The alcohol swam in her blood, the giddy sensation of knowing Jaal was watching her buzzed in her head. Her heart raced in her chest as heat pooled between her legs.

Her back was to Jaal when she felt a presence behind her. The ghost of a smile teased her lips as his arm wrapped around her waist. That broad chest pressed into her back, enveloping her in his body heat. Drowning her in his scent. “Temptress.” His lips moved against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Sara pressed her hips against him, grinning at the hiss she heard. His hand fisted against her stomach, sending a thrill through Sara. His lips skimmed the back of her neck, his free hand gliding over her hip. His hand tightened on her hip as she tried to turn, and his teeth nipped at the back of her neck.

A soft moan spilled from her lips as she pressed back against him. Sara turned her head as one hand raised up to the back of his head, pulling him down to her lips. She poured her frustration and need into the kiss, sighing as her tongue swept out to taste him. The low rumble in his chest vibrated against her back, tightening the ball of need in her abdomen. Frustration rolled through her in a wave, she wanted his hands on her skin. “Jaal. Please.” Sara moaned as her teeth nipped at his bottom lip. “Let’s go back to the Tempest. Please.” She felt his hand dig into her hip as a shudder went through his body.

“Yes.” The one word was all Sara needed. She pressed a rough kiss against his lips before pulling away and leading him towards the door. The last words of the song chased them out of the Vortex. _She was a heartache on the dance floor._


End file.
